UN BUEN FINAL
by SatoSere96
Summary: Terminó la liga y desafortunadamente nuestro héroe volvió a quedarse a mitad del camino con la frustración, tristeza y lágrimas, ¿Como saldrá de esta depresión que le invade? acompañalo a encontrar su soporte y salvavida de pelo color miel y bellos ojos azules


"UN BUEN FINAL"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

CAPITULO UNICO: "TU ERES MI CAMPEÒN"

La tan esperada liga Kalos había llegado a su final con nada más y nada menos que con una espectacular batalla entre dos grandes entrenadores, Alan y Ash, su combate fue cardiaco a pesar de los ataques de Alan, Ash lograba denostar su vasta experiencia en ligas pasadas enfrentando a tan digno rival con todo y llevando una clara ventaja…pero…no todo fue color de rosa, tal vez por una cruel broma del destino, quizás por que alguien lo dicto así, nuestro héroe, aquel que mostro madures y crecimiento, el quien tenía la victoria entre sus manos y se le escapo como agua, nuestro querido Ash había sido derrotado de una forma inexplicable…he ahí donde todo empezó, en el living donde los amigos de Ash fueron apoyarlo tras su combate…

"Ash fue una batalla digna de ver"-Dijo Tierno el más robusto de todos

"Siento no haber cumplido con sus expectativas"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa un poco apenado por decepcionar a sus amigos

"Sabemos bien que has dado lo que podías dar"-Dijo Shota animando al azabache

"Alan fue verdaderamente fuerte, esa forma de aguantar de Charizard fue increíble"-Dijo Citrón con su típico análisis de combate

"Yo quiero encontrarme con más entrenadores y volverme más fuerte, ¿Verdad pikachu?"-Dijo Ash entusiasmado mientras apretaba su puño

"Pika"-Afirmo su inseparable compañero

"Eres increíble Ash eres el segundo más fuerte de todos kalos"-Dijo la inocente Bonnie

"Gracias, es lo más lejos que he llegado en mis 6 ligas"-Dijo el azabache

"Créeme que se notó tu experiencia en el campo de batalla"-Dijo Citrón

Todos asumían que el azabache había tomado su derrota con madures, que estaba conforme con su logro, que no le dolía en el alma el ser llamado "el segundo más fuerte", que no estaba frustrado por intentar e intentar y terminar fracasando como su de una cutre receta se tratase, bueno…casi todos fueron engañados por esa sonrisa que aparentemente decía "estoy perfectamente", casi todos a excepción de cierta peli-miel que a lo largo del combate pudo descifrar con exactitud lo que Ash pensaba gracias a sus facciones y muecas, ella que se había mantenido callada podía ver a través de la fachada de Ash, él no estaba bien lo podía asegurar…

"Bueno iré a ver si ya empezó la entrega de trofeo para Alan"-Dijo Ash mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la salida

"Anunciaran por los altavoces cuando llegue el momento"-Dijo Shota

"Más vale asegurarse, no quiero llegar tarde como mi primera batalla jaja"-Dijo el azabache riendo para a continuación salir del lugar

Ash camino algunos metros, lo suficiente para saber que nadie lo escucharía u observaría, lo suficiente para escapar, lo suficiente para que sus ojos al fin dejara libre la señal de frustración y dolor que lo acongojaba, dando paso a lagrima que sin poder retener más dejo libres….pero no contaba con que su pequeño pretexto no sería creíble para aquella persona que lo conoce mejor que el mismo, aquella persona que se encontraba atrás de él con el corazón en la mano, aquella persona que con sus ojos azules veía como aquella figura que tanto admira, que tanto le ha enseñado, que siempre sonríe, se rompía en mil pedazos…

"¡Maldición! Esto no puede ser, paso de nuevo acaso alguien me odia para ponerme en esta situación de nuevo, O es que mi sueño es solo eso…un sueño…que debo rendirme de una vez por todas"-Dijo Ash que con su puño había golpeado la pared con toda su rabia y frustración

"De nuevo no eres el Ash que conozco"-Dijo una tierna voz a espalda de Ash

"¡Serena! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? No te preocupes no es nada"-Dijo Ash mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas rápidamente

"Tú eres el que no debe preocuparse, los chicos se fueron creyendo tu pretexto, así que nadie más aparte de mí está cerca"-Dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa que reconforto al azabache quien comenzó hablar con la mirada en la nada…

"¿Sabes?, fue una buena liga, pelee con entrenadores verdaderamente fuertes, derrote pokémon que nunca hubiera imaginado como los mega-evolucionados, por primera vez sentí que toda mi experiencia se reunía y me llevaba lejos, combatí con Shota un gran entrenador y ni se diga de Alan, lleve a mis pokémon a su límite junto conmigo…Dime Serena…¿Lo hice bien?"-Dijo Ash viendo a Serena a los ojos por primera vez…

Lo que Serena vio la quebró por dentro, el azabache que era señal de fuerza y vitalidad, se encontraba frente a ella con los ojos cristalinos buscando una respuesta, algo que lo reconfortara, un pequeño consuelo, así que era oficial, Ash estaba destrozado por su derrota…

"Lo hiciste perfectamente Ash, diste todo en cada combate todo el público se emocionaba con tus estrategias"-Dijo Serena acercándose paso a paso a Ash-"se notaba el lazo con tus pokémon, se notó que tus ligas pasadas no solo fueron ligas perdidas si no que marcó un antes y un después para Ash Ketchum…Lo hiciste genial, lo hiciste de maravilla, así que Ash no te contengas, no te frenes es natural que te frustre déjalo salir, yo estaré para ti"-Dijo la peli-miel para después proceder a envolver a Ash entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y romper en llanto al ver a su querido azabache tan destrozado

"Por qué de nuevo maldición, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y ahora Kalos, siempre doy el 100% en cada batalla de gimnasio, cada combate con rivales, en cada liga, siempre lo intento, intento e intento hasta el cansancio pero solo queda en eso, en un simple intento, ¿Sera que nunca lograre mi sueño?"-Dijo Ash que abrazaba a Serena como si fuera su soporte en ese mar de decepción en el que se encontraba

"Esos intentos, esas batallas de gimnasio, esos rivales, esas ligas, todo es lo que han hecho a Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, aquel entrenador que no da el 100% si no que entrega su 150% en todo, aquel entrenador que le da vuelta a cualquier combate, aquel entrenador que es querido por amigos y pokémon, aquel entrenador que "No se rinde y Lucha hasta el final", ese es Ash Ketchum"-Dijo Serena que con lágrimas en los ojos le sonreía a Ash

"Es tan frustrante, no quería preocuparlos, no quería que vieras mi lado débil y me regañaras como la última vez jaja"-Dijo Ash bromeando por primera vez en toda la charla

"Yo estaré siempre para ti para regañarte o aconsejarte, si vez el camino a oscuras yo te brindare la luz que necesites para que recuperes tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hace que tus amigos te quieran, que tus pokémon te adoren y que yo te amé…así que no renuncies porque para mí...tu eres mi campeón"-Dijo Serena dándole un dulce beso en la frente a Ash

"¿Eh?"-Dijo Ash en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar y suceder

"¿Eh"-Dijo la peli-miel sonrojada y en el mismo estado que Ash

"Yo bueno…lo que quería decir es que…eres muy bueno y todos te amamos...¡AH! creo que este no era el mejor momento para decírtelo, mejor olvida lo que dije porf…."-Dijo Serena que no pudo terminar de hablar por que unos dulces labios sellaron los suyos en un tierno beso que se rompió pues los dos necesitaban tomar aire…

"¿Qué paso?"-Dijo Serena que aún se sentía en las nubes

"Puede que no me guste decepcionar a nadie, pero nunca, NUNCA, me perdonaría el decepcionarte a ti, ese era mi mayor temor…puede que perdí una liga pero gane algo mejor"-Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa

"¿Algo mejor?"-Pregunto Serena flotando

"Gane una novia de la cual estoy muy enamorado desde hace tiempo, ¿la conoces? Peli-miel, ojos azules, excelente performance, viste siempre a la moda, es muy linda, sombrero rosa, es muy linda, me ama y yo la amo, los dos somos sub-campeones, ya te mencione que es linda"-Dijo Ash que ya no mostraba rastros de tristeza

"¿No..no..novia?"-Dijo Serena tartamudeando de los nervios

"Si, al menos que ella no quiera…Serena ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"-Dijo el azabache serio

"Si, si quiero"-Dijo Serena muy feliz abrazando a Ash

"cof cof cof"-Se escuchó la voz de alguien tosiendo (Efectos de sonido marca SatoSere96 XD)

"¿ALAN?"-Dijo Ash sorprendido

"Yo no quería interrumpir"-Dijo Alan

"¿Cuánto tiempo levas ahí?"-Pregunto Serena sonrojada

"Pues escuche un fuerte golpe así que vine a ver qué pasaba y bueno lo demás es historia…pero yo no vi nada"-Dijo Alan mientras se marchaba por donde vino como si la conversación nunca hubiera ocurrido

"Si nosotros tampoco vimos nada"-Dijo Shauna saliendo detrás de una pared junto a tierno, trovato, shota, citrón y Bonnie

"Geninja yo te elijo, usa shuriken de agua"-Dijo Asgo ara ahuyentar a todos

"Nosotros solo estábamos preocupados por ustedes"-Dijo Citrón mientras huía

"Eso me pasa por seguirlos"-Dijo Trovato

"No se quejen todos queríamos enterarnos de que pasaba"-Dijo Shauna

"Me siento mal por ellos pero se lo merecen"-Dijo Serena riendo

"Serena después de que todo termine regresare a pueblo paleta"-Dijo Ash serio

"Ya veo…"-Dijo Serena triste

"Después de ir a casa por un tiempo decidiré a cual otra región ir para desafiar su liga…Por eso te pregunto ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Vamos viajemos juntos"-Dijo Ash extendiendo su mano hacia Serena

"Claro que iré, yo igual me quiero encontrar con nuevos desafíos, encontrarme a mí misma y mejorar como performance y que mejor que contigo a mi lado"-Dijo Serena tomando la mano que le ofrecía Ash

"Entonces vamos a donde nuestra aventura continua"-Dijo Ash que caminaba de la mano con Serena hacia una nueva aventura….

Ash y Serena, ¿Que aventuras les esperan?, ¿Qué triunfos le deparan? Tal vez hoy el paisaje se vea turbio, tal vez Ash recibió un golpe muy duro de la vida una vez más, pero no importa que tanto lo golpeen, que tanto le impidan crecer o que tantos obstáculos enfrente, Ash Ketchum seguirá hacia adelante, sin rendirse, luchando hasta el final junto a su compañera, amiga, apoyo y novia Serena la cual le pinta un nuevo panorama muy colorido al destino del azabache…La aventura continua.

-FIN-

Aquí SatoSere96 con un fanfic improvisado, acabo de terminar de ver el capítulo 38 del anime de pokémon XY&Z, y créanme mi coraje, enojo y frustración me llevaron a liberar ese estrés en este fic, me gusto como quedo y me sirvió de desahogo, una vez más los escritores de la serie nos han privado de ver a Ash campeón de liga, ya ni llorar es bueno, el show debe continuar :'(

Para mí…Ash es el campeón de Kalos punto final xD

Nos Leemos Luego


End file.
